The World Does End
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Imagine a bleak future over run by these monstrous creatures who want to eat your nummy flesh. Did you guess it? Yeah they're zombies alright and plenty of them. Mostly we have to do a hit and run type deal on the city's. Getting supplies and what not, ya know? Well this next city Mr. H wants us to go to...have I been here before? -Told from the eyes of Neku r&r please?-


A.N.

Hehehe a story starting by me? What the hell is going through my head -is shot- tumblr that's what and school x.x

So here's a summary I've been nursing this fic ever since school started on and off and I wanted to make it just on big fic but it...I can't do that so chapters kay? Okay so over...2, 616 ish words awesome and enjoy my randomness.

-LINE-

A lot has happened over the past few years of my life. Most importantly was the set of events that lead to this unhappy world. To be most precise the world is overcome by zombies, and Earth is in a real shyt hole now. Yeah zombies, plain and simple really and they hunger. What do they hunger for? Well mostly to get a bite of that warm flesh of yours and keep going til either you die from them gnawing at you or from turning into one of them.

Neither of these options sound very good to me. So keep moving, keep surviving picking up ammo and supplies as needed. Maybe even be picked up by a group and living large with them. Or at least try to, the zombies seem to keep getting smarter and quicker. Surviving is getting harder and harder each day I don't think we can make it sometimes…

-LINE-

"Yo phones, wake up." A gruff voice says, making me blink my eyes quickly and jump out of my makeshift bed. Looking up from my fallen mat, I see a grinning face of Beat. He's like a brother to me, though no we don't look alike at all. Me with my orangery hair and him with the blond hair blue eyes deal going on; there isn't really a 'resemblance' huh?

"Fine Beat I'm up, I'm up." Rubbing at my sore neck I twist it trying to get the crick out of it and I look back at him. He's looking rather dirty today, but hell I'm probably looking the same. Beat's been with me since the beginning, and also his sister as well, and our group has fluctuated in size and now there are only 4 of us right now. Him, Rhyme, me and…the ever mysterious Mr. H are the only ones right now.

"Mr. H told me that we were leaving now. Need to go into the city and ramp sack some more stuff, ya know?" Beat laughs, messing with his identifying skull cap. Rhyme has a matching one like his own and she has grown up quite a lot since the first out break happened. It's…never mind best to keep those memories under lock and key right?

My stomach starts to grumble. When was the last time I ate? "Kay, so we have anything to snack on?"

"Just this nasty ass cereal bar from like 2 years ago, man." Beat frowns and tosses me one. Not even looking at the wrapper, I tearing it off and shove it in. Damn he was right nasty, but better than nothing.

"Thanks ." I call off to him as he leaves me to do my own thing. Gripping my small handheld gun, I trail my sword onto my back as well, also dumping my small supply of ammo into a bag. Just getting ready for some zombie killing nothing much, I grin looking for the others in our hideout.

-LINE-

"So here looks good." Mr. H chuckles, looking from his shades and down at our playing field. "Is everybody okay with what we have to do?"

"Just killing zombies, nothing much to it. Just a clean shot to the head." I say back, shading my hand over my eyes to look at our horizon. Besides they seem slower in the sunlight it seems. That is, they seem to be…

"Yeah, but you see, I got the radio working last night after you went to sleep Phones and I picked up on a signal. I think we will be confronting something in here…worse than before anyway and I don't want you guys being taken away, now do we?" Mr. H sighs, touching my shoulder. I know he doesn't add anything about the other members we had in our gang prior, but it is still heard a little. "Be careful out there, and I want any sun chips if you find any. Meet back here at 4 if you can everybody." Looking at my watch, I nod my head just like the other two. Then with a smirking smile, he jumps down from his perch, using his lightning fast like reflexes to keep going as he lands feet below.

Not taking one thought against it, I look over at Rhyme and Beat and fall down like Mr. H smirking as I see them doing the same. The feel of the wind gliding around me, making my descent slower, is so nice. Then I land on my feet and do an over and under tuck like spin so that the impact isn't so bad. Oh boy the smell of zombie in the morning, isn't it swell?

Already seeing the dreadful corpses of the undead, I opt for my sword at first. Probably should save my limited supply of bullets for later anyway. Running forward I swipe the head of the nearest one off and I keep going. Blood dripping, sweat falling, you have to keep going forward don't look behind or you might fall and they can get you. I lose count instantly, but why count when there is just millions more to kill?

Coming across narrow alleyway, I climb up the pull up ladder, and sit catching my breath as I calm my heart down. Within this situation, it is so easy to forget that you are not invincible, and that if you do just one minor mistake you can die.

Wiping my forehead a bit, I grasp the rung of the ladder above me and pull myself up. Getting up higher and I'll probably be able to spot some sort of food place, that used to be, or something of that sort. I wish we could have fresh veg tables and meat. Oh how I miss the taste of hamburgers and bacon. Trying to throw those thoughts away I climb over the top of the building and smile.

Damn there is so much to this city, it must have been very thriving in its day…then I look around and realize something. There's the 104 building, the trains, and just…everything is still here. This place…this is where it all started, where I started from: Shibuya.

Not even noticing what I'm doing I fall to my knees. No no no no NO! My sword clanks to the ground and I just fall with it. "WHAT THE HELL!" I cry out, throwing my hands out to the sky. Tears seem to leak out of my eyes and I sit there letting myself have a moment not wanting to leave here just yet.

-LINE-

Perking his ears slightly, Mr. H turns toward the direction the yell is coming from. "Sounds like Neku found out where we are. Poor kid." He whispers quietly out, shooting another zombie. "But the big surprise is yet to come…."

-LINE-

"Yo, you hear that Rhyme?" Beat yells as he guts another one.

"It sounded like Neku. Do you think he needs help Beat?" Rhyme replies, throwing a skirengun at a zombie in their path, and then picking it up from the dead zombie, as they keep going.

"…I think Phones is al'ight. If he needs help, you want to go toward him?" Beat says, looking at his sisters blue eyes.

"Let's just go that way, I bet there are stores that way that have things we need." Then she smiles as she looks back at him. "Come on."

-LINE-

Why, why did this happen? Why us, we are the only ones left and we can't defeat them all…maybe it's better if I just kill myself now…

Looking down at my sword I wonder how sharp it is. Sharp enough to cleanly cut their heads off and make them roll…maybe sharp enough just to wedge itself between my ribs and kill me.

No, I must get these thoughts out of my mind, they are no good to me. Handling the grip, I twist my sword in my hand and adjust my bag getting up.

Keep going, keep moving. Hitting the door from the top open I walk down the stairs fastly. Looks like I'm atop an apartment building. Not many of those around. Maybe looking through the rooms will be a great idea.

Busting through the first door I'm hit with more scents of decay that I feel like gagging. So horrible, but I find some different cans in the cabinets that will work well for us. I'm so going to score well on this raid.

Heading out and down the hall I see more doors but no sun chips or other things that look good. Mostly rotting, and some fully dead zombie remains. They make me think if there was anybody else here before us.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when a loud banging to my right sounds out. Like a door being shut quickly. This seems so ominous but I still go and check it out. Sitting in the middle of the room is a chair. Why the hell is there a chair there? And I black out, as the back of my head is hit hard.

-LINE-

"Oh no no no no!" Shiki shrieks, dropping the pan loudly on the ground. Looking at the poor boy that she hit she realizes that he is just about the same age as her. Twirling her hair nervously she looks around the room.

"J-jjjosh could you come help me?" Shiki yells after barely having the strength to pull the boy she just hit into the room and close it from the possibility of the zombies following in afterward. Locking the chains on the door, she exhales and looks around for that almost no good friend of hers. "JOSH!" She yells this time, letting her feet pitter patter over the hard wood floor of their apartment hideout. Finding him, she frowns."Seriously?" Shiki gripes throwing her hands onto her hips, as Joshua comes out of the small bathroom with a towel neatly tied around his wet hair. He already had his clothes on and even in the zombie invested he always looked nice.

"What, I wanted a shower so I took one. Now what's the matter Shiki?" He says with less energy to her.

"I…umm, well I thought that a zombie was attacking and I-iiI hit this guy instead." And she points out the orangery haired boy that was still unconscious on the floor.

"Wow…so there are still living humans besides just us. Thank goodness, I wasn't really looking forward to rebuilding the population with you." Joshua laughed rubbing his silvery hair dry.

"Hey same goes for me to. I see you as my brother anyway, my GAY brother." She laughs smiling but then getting sort of serious. "So what you want to do with him?"

"Let's just get some water splashed on him, or maybe we can try waking him with a kiss." Joshua joked.

"Yes, I haven't had any action for a long time, I think the last person I dated had ai somewhere in his name and you know the deal." Bending down she picked up the head of the unconscious boy, and leaned down, kissing him openly.

After a while she came up for breath and rubbed at her lips. "I don't like the taste of him, maybe he's gay like you Josh." Shiki nodded, making sure that the boy was still breathing before placing him on the ground. "I guess I hit him way too hard, opps."

"Yeah probably Shiki…" Joshua said with a predatory like smile coming across his face. "Hey I'm going to try that too."

-LINE-

What the fuck just happened...I whimpered a little, regaining my mind. I got hit, passed out…and is that a tongue in my mouth?!

Pushing away my eyes burst wide open in shock and a pair of lips disconnect from my own. I fall back slightly catching myself on my hands looking at a pair of equally shocked eyes.

Then they change into that of like humor, looking at me. A noise on the side makes me quickly look over and I see a girl with some weird pink hair. Like the pink that I saw before I was hit and knocked out.

She starts laughing hiding it slightly behind her hand. "Looks like you've got a winner there Joshua."

"Yeah, let's get to know his name first before we do anything else though." The purple eyed guy, probably this Josh person, mused still looking into my own eyes creeping me out. And he was the one who was shoving his tongue down my throat as well?

"I guess so, but he is looking mighty fine confused. You think I hit him way too hard with the pan?" Ah ha, so she was the one who hit me. Gammit, what a powerful swing she has.

"Probably Shiki." The slivery haired guy says. "So who are you and you want to have some sex with me?"

I back away from the freak and glare openly at him. "Why the fuck would you as a question like that? Hell no, and get away I need to keep moving."

Standing up I push past him brushing my thumb over my lips again. Kissing is so weird. Adjusting my shoulder strap I make sure that I have everything that I need then sigh, pinching my nose. "And besides shouldn't she be asking me that? We already have a girl in our gang, so I don't think you need me to help…with the sexing of things." And I shiver, gross gross gross mustn't think of that stuff.

"No not really my gaydar to going off for you as well. You two seem perfect almost…man I need some man meat now." Shiki sighed, tossing her hair back. "So what's your name stranger?"

"Neku." I say a bit frozen. How the hell does she know what type of gender I should go after when I myself don't? Gay, straight should I even know really?

"I'm Shiki and the one who was tonguing you is Joshua. Wait I need to pack some stuff so we can all leave okay." She giggled back, running into bedroom area, leaving me with Joshua.

Looking over I catch a slight wave from the light blond. His eyes seem to move their way over my body before I blandly turn away from them. "Okay so how long you guys been here?"

"A couple weeks. I like how this still has power and fresh water-"

"FRESH WATER!" I yell out, grabbing his arm tightly in my hands. This…this is so wonderful!

He looks at me a little weirdly, but I've got to know. "Yeah, water. The kind that can come out of the facet."

Taking a string of water bottles out of my backpack I give them to him. "Fill these up for me and I'll do anything you want later okay?" And before he can respond I'm running to the general area of the bathroom, my shirt already coming off.

"Wah-" Is all I hear coming out of Shiki's mouth as I run pass not even locking the door behind me. Jerking the last of the offending clothing of mine off, I turn the knobs and wonder if it is true.

Joy gushes out of me and I climb into the tub area turning the temperature of the water up higher and the over head of the shower up. Just, this is perfect it has been so long since I had last bathed, showered whatever you want to call this. My hair starts becoming limp against my face and I close my eyes as to not see all the grime that must be coming off of me. Just 30 more minutes please…then I'll deal with those zombies kay?

-LINE-

A.N.

...I do not know how I made this...do you guys like it? Just tell me and I'll continue, if not I'll play with Hybrid more, and make some more one shots of mine into chapters :3 If I do continue this let me just say I am thinking about a character death maybe.

Thank you for looking at this leave a review telling me your thoughts please.


End file.
